Thermal interface materials (TIMs) are used extensively to improve thermal conduction across two mating parts.
In situ strain gauges would be useful in thermal interface materials (TIMs) that are used within microprocessor and server packaging.
For example, putty and grease TIMs, often used between a module and heatsink, have a propensity to pump-out with thermal cycling. This material pump-out reduces heat transfer away from the module and overall performance. Therefore, it would be beneficial to monitor pump-out over time in the field or during qualification testing.